Question: Daniel rode his bike for $12$ miles on each of the past $2$ days. How many miles did Daniel ride his bike altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Daniel went biking. The product is $12\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}$ $12\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}= 24\text{ miles}$ Daniel biked a total of $24$ miles.